Drama, Drama, and More Drama
by BlossomXBrickForever
Summary: AU-Story* Blossom has always been an outcast but what happens this school year when 2 other girls become her friend, one that trusts people to easy and another with an evil ex-best friend out to get her. This boring school year just turned into the most dramatic experience yet. Romance later on


**HEY! SO I just got an idea and I decided to make it into a story! It's basically about all the drama in and out of school but in PPG style! I hope you like it and here is the cast!**

**Blossom-Me Buttercup-_ButtercupXButchForever_ Bubbles-Amber(Friend) Brick-Kyle Butch-Jared Boomer-Adrian Princess-Liz Mitch-Anthony Robin- Searra Mike-Brandon all the other characters are also students in my school but these are just the main ones!**

**So now you can all just go and read the story.**

* * *

**Blossom's POV**

My mom is driving me to school but I don't want to go. I feel as if the summer has gone too slowly and I'm going to hell for another 9 1/2 months.

It's not the school work that I hate (no I easily make A's) but the making friends part. I have very few friends and even those don't talk to me as much or pay me much attention and why should they? They have a life and things to do unlike me.

Hi I'm Blossom Bellum. I'm 12 years old and I'm about to enter...junior high. I have long orange locks and bizarre pink eyes. Even with pink eyes I usually blend in and am forgotten easily.

"Good Luck, Sweetie!" My mom says as she drops me off. I see my family's red car driving away from school and I feel horrible,

I feel my breakfast trying to come up and regret eating that last pancake. I reluctantly make my feet move and head under a tree to wait until the doors open.

"Princess!" I hear a voice shout.

I look up to see a girl with onyx black hair (up in a ponytail) and lime green eyes. She had on the black pants and white shirt just like me (our school uniform). Her undershirt was visible and was black with some green designing and the pants were cut to look like capris. Her shoes were black with forest and lime green shoelaces. Her book pack was a plaid green messenger bag. Her name is Buttercup Utonium. I remember from last year though she doesn't know me.

I see another girl running up to her and identify her as 'Princess'. She also had our uniform but was wearing a black skirt instead of pants and a white tank top which she isn't suppose to wear without another shirt over. Her earrings were big gold hoops and her shoes were also like the other girls but gold and silver and much more sparkly. Her book pack was also a messenger bag that was purple with gold stripes. I also knew her from last year but again she doesn't know me.

They hugged and began to talk about their summer but by the look of their necklaces that were bff necklaces and how they had similar things they were wearing I knew they probably spend the whole summer together or texting each other up until the very second they saw each other.

"When is Mike getting here?" Princess says.

"He'll be here! It's still early! School doesn't start till 8 and it is 7:15," Buttercup says.

"I know, Buttercup, but I haven't seen him ALL summer!" Princess whines.

"You guys are sooo complicated," Buttercup says.

Then I see a guy walking across the field.

He has light brown hair and dark brown eyes. His outfit is simple: black pants, red collar shirt, black shoes, and a black backpack.

"Mike!" I hear Princess yell and run towards him. When she reaches him, Princess hugs him but Mike just stands there not really wanting to be hugged.

A small giggle escapes my lips and I turn around quickly as to not attract unwanted attention.

"So what's up, MB?" I hear Buttercup say as I turn towards them again.

I know I shouldn't be eavesdropping but they are sort of like the kind of friends I wished I had. I will probably never tell them but I wish I had a best friend I can tell things to just like they have each other.

As a group, they walk up to the doors to see what teacher they each got. That's when I remember I haven't checked who I got and walk up to the doors as well.

"Ledan!" someone says as I look at what teacher I got which was coincidently Ledan. As I turn, see it was Buttercup who yelled out.

"Xenon!" Mike yells.

"No! NO! NO! NO! NO!" I hear Princess yell," We all got different classes! I got Bunk!"

"Geez, calm down, drama queen." Buttercup mutters.

"Its just class we still got clubs, sports, and activities not to count after school." Mike says.

"But still! Me and Butterz always have been together since like kindergarten!" Princess yells.

"Relax, Morebucks. We can still be in touch. You act like the end of the world is happening because we aren't in the same class." Buttercup says.

"Fine, but I still don't like it." Princess yells and walks away with Mike and Buttercup laughing after her into the school.

_I guess we are in the same class_, I think to myself.

**Buttercup's POV**

As we go into my new school's gym, I think _the gym is pretty big! I like it here!_

I found my teacher and lined up with the rest of the class without Princess. Thank god. She gets so annoying. She's been my friend since we were five but sometimes I don't know how I put up with her!

I see Robin in line and I'm grateful to have a friend from last year.

"Robin! What's up?" I say.

"Hey,giirrrl! You in my class?" She says with her totally fake but funny 'ghetto' accent.

"Naw, grrrl! You in my class!" I say with the same fake accent.

"Coolio! Glad I have someone in class I already know!" she says losing the accent.

"Yup!" I agree.

"So, where's Morebucks? Isn't she always with you?" she asks.

"She isn't 'always' with me and she's in her class." I say.

"Dang, you two got separate for the first time huh?" Robin asks.

"Yea, but it's cool." I say.

After that the teacher took us to our classroom.

"Ok class, so I'm Mrs. Ledan and since it's our first time I want all of you to stand up and say a little about yourself. I'll go first." she says," Well I'm Mrs. Ledan; I have a 2 year-old son, a wonderful husband, and I've been teaching for 3 years now. Who wants to go next?"

No one raised their hand.

"Ok why don't you go first?" She says pointing at me.

I groan but stand up anyways.

"I'm Buttercup Utonium, I play lots of sports, and I speak two languages, learning French and Japanese." I say and sit back down.

"Wow exciting!" the teacher says. She sounds way to preppy. "Who's next?"

I make Robin stand and she glares at me. I smile innocently back at her.

"I'm Robin Snyder, I love elephants, I know Spanish, and I do track." She says and stands back down.

After a few more kids stand up, I doze off. _THIS IS BORING! HURRY UP AND FINISH, MORONS!_

"I'm Blossom Bellum, I have pink eyes, I love dancing and I love the beach." A girl with long orange hair says.

A few more introductions and it is finally over! FINALLY!

"Ok, so since it's the first day of school today, you can all talk among yourself." Mrs. Ledan says and goes to her desk in the front of the class.

I turn to Robin and am about to say something when I see her talking to a boy. I smirking evilly but I notice I'm not the only one.

Behind the brown hair, brown eyed, freckled boy is a green-eyed black hair twitchy dumbass smirking too. He catches my attention and we both see it in our eyes. _We are about to embarrass our friends._

**Bubbles's POV**

After being in class and hearing all the introductions, I find myself looking for who to talk to. See I love to become friends with lots of people but I'm not that 'popular' you can say. I'm considered a regular.

I take the bus, get good grades, and usually hang out with one specific group though, I do talk to other people.

Oh gosh, silly me! Forgot to introduce myself. Okay so I'm Bubbles Keane, I just turned 12 a month ago, have sky blue eyes, and golden blonde hair usually in pigtails like right now.

Today is the first day of junior high! I'm finally in seventh grade! Ok, my teacher is Mrs. Ledan and she seems like a nice teacher but I'm new to Townsville so that means I'm the 'new kid' though everyone is new to the school.

Well since I just moved I don't really know anyone here and that's why I paid attention to the introduction: to see what kind of people are in my class.

"Umm...hi! I'm Bubbles Keane!" I say turning to the red-headed, pink eyed girl.

"Oh! U-um hi. I-I'm Blossom. Blossom Bellum." she stuttered out. Hmm she seems really shy.

"Nice to meet you!" I say with a big smile.

"Yea. Are you knew here? I never seen you in town before." She says.

"Mhm." I say nodding my head for a yes.

"That's cool. Where are you from?" Blossom asks. She's becoming less shy the more I talk to her.

"Wisconsin." I say.

"That's great. When did you move to Townsville?"

"About three weeks ago."

"Wow, not that long ago."

"Yea, I know and I'm going to miss all my friends but I can make new friends here." I saying smiling warmly.

"Well, if it means anything, I'll be your frend." She says.

"Yes! It does mean alot! You're my first friend that I made since I moved!" I say.

She laughs and I giggle. Blossom seems like a good friend.

After we calm down, I hear roaring laughter behind me along with...growling? What?

Because of curiosity, I turn around to see what had occured and find myself laughing by what I saw!

* * *

**So what do you think? It's my first story so don't be really mean! If you guys like my writing I will post the next chapter soon and begin writing this Vampfic but don't worry it will be original!**

**Well, Adios Mis Amigos! And See you next Chapter!**


End file.
